


Scott Overhears

by Kikileduc



Series: The Pack Reads Fanfiction [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pack Bonding, The Pack Reads Fanfiction, accidental feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikileduc/pseuds/Kikileduc
Summary: It’s Isaac’s turn to read a story and unfortunately that’s when Scott and Allison decide to join the party.





	Scott Overhears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunar_eclipse221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_eclipse221/gifts).



> This one was a suggestion from Lunar_eclipse221, that I just had to incorperate into the series. I took the liberty of creating a work specifically for this one. So I have no actual fic to link in this case, but please feel free to continue with suggestions or volunteering your own work for the pack’s criticism. 
> 
> Big thank you to Inell who has hundreds of wonderful stories for me to work with, so this series is sure to continue!

Isaac clicked on the link while ignoring the small sense of foreboding he felt about this whole situation because he was curious. Just seeing the number of stories written about his pack was overwhelming. It was weird. Boyd was right to question it, how do these people know them?

  
Stiles returned from the kitchen with a soda in hand and took the long way around to avoid having to walk within clawing distance of Erica. “What’s the name of this one?” He asked lightly enough, but the apprehension was there.

  
Stiles was worried and Isaac felt a small pang of guilt when he looked at the list of characters and saw the other teen’s name was listed third. He kept that information to himself.

  
“ _ **Original Work**_ by _**MadeForThisFic**_ ” Isaac told them all.

  
“You’re not in this one all mighty alpha!” Erica called to Derek. “You can come back now.”

  
Surprisingly Derek did and he purposely took the open spot next to Boyd while also giving Erica a wide berth. Isaac didn’t wait any further before he jumped into the story.

 

_**Isaac sat on the edge on his third bed in as many months and couldn’t help but wonder how long this one was going to last. It had been a whirlwind, going from his father’s abusive home to the train depot to Scott’s spare bedroom. It didn’t help matters that he had been dealing with and accepting the fact that he was a werewolf now too.** _

 

“It’s really odd that they know so much about us…” Boyd mumbled. Isaac agreed.

 

_**He didn’t mean to, but he heard Scott and Stiles arguing in the room next door.** _

_**“So that’s it? You’re just going to take him in? He’s like what— your brother now?” Stiles shouted, with his voice breaking on the word ‘brother.’** _

_**“It’s not like that and you know it.” Scott replied annoyed. “He’s been through so much, he needs this— a house, and a— mom.”** _

 

Everyone glanced at Stiles who had actually managed to hold his tongue at that. Did he really have a problem with Melissa offering to adopt Isaac?

 

_**Isaac didn’t need to be in the room to known that Stiles was gaping and struggling to find an argument against what Scott had said.  
** _

_**“Stiles.” Scott said in a calmer tone now. “Just breath, okay. This doesn’t change anything, I promise, Isaac’s different, he’s not going to replace you or whatever as best friend, promise.”** _

 

Again, Stiles was quiet. No snort of disagreement. He tapped a silent tune on the edge of his soda can and waited for Isaac to continue.

 

  
_**A loud bang told Isaac that Stiles had probably punched something, maybe Scott’s desk? Whatever it was, it had to hurt for the human.** _

 

  
“Maybe We should take his bat, at least until we’re done reading these.” Erica suggested thoughtfully.

“What? No.” Stiles quickly defended. “It’s in my Jeep and staying there! That’s not real!” He pointed accusatorially at the laptop.

  
Isaac, Boyd, and Erica all glanced at Derek as if they were waiting for his opinion on the matter. Derek shook his head and Isaac continued reading.

 

  
**“Don’t be like this.” Scott pleaded but Isaac could hear the strain of the argument back in his voice.**

_**“Yeah. Yeah, it’s… whatever.”Stiles muttered eventually. “Listen, I’m just gonna head home.” He sounded defeated.** _

_**“Don’t. What about dinner?” Scott asked. “It’s Thursday, my mom cooks…”** _

_**“Dad’s been working back to back doubles with all of… this going on.” Stiles replied, still sounding resigned. “He’s supposed to be off at five. Haven’t seen him all week so it’d be nice to hang with him… maybe.”** _

 

 

Again everyone shot a questioning glance towards Stiles. It took the human a minute to look up after it became clear Isaac wasn’t going to keep reading.

  
“I’m fine!” Stiles said pointedly. “Keep going, aren’t you curious who’s shacking up in this one?”

  
“I don’t know, it seems too sad for that to happen.” Boyd replied thoughtfully. Erica agreed and told Isaac to continue.

 

  
**_Isaac didn’t need to be close enough to hear Stiles’ heartbeat to know that was a lie. Scott however didn’t put up much of a fight and soon Stiles’ footsteps were heard on the stairs and heading out the front door. A minute later there was a knock on Isaac’s bedroom door and Scott timidly pushed it open._ **

**_“Hey, sorry you had to hear that.” Scott started. “He’ll get over it soon enough. Has difficulty with changes, I guess…”_ **

**_Isaac wanted to deny his eavesdropping, but knew it was a moot point as they were both werewolves. Scott looked so sad. Afterwards when Isaac reflected on the events that afternoon, that’s what he told himself had caused him to do what he did next._ **

**_Isaac crossed the small bedroom in four quick steps and had every intention of encircling the other teen in a hug, but somehow the embrace turned into something more passionate._ **

 

Isaac paused in his reading before continuing in a shakier voice.

 

_**They kissed fiercely and desperately. The tenderness quickly gave way to something harsher and soon elongated teeth clashed together as both boys gave into their more feral needs.** _

__

Erica snorted. Isaac felt like he was on fire he was so embarrassed and knew the werewolves could smell it on him. It was difficult but he forced himself to continue.

 

_**They broke apart and realized that somehow during their make out session they had collapsed on Isaac’s bed. Isaac looked hesitant, having less experience, and Scott, he looked... wanton, debauched, — lustful.** _

 

“You get your man!” Erica teased.

 

_**Isaac didn’t need to ask as he started to lift his shirt above his head, revealing werewolf toned abs. Scott couldn’t peel his eyes away from the sight and he soon followed. Isaac placed a trembling hand on Scott’s stomach and traced the outline of muscles down until both his eyes and fingers hovered above Scott’s obvious erection.** _

__

Isaac knew his face must be beet red.

 

_**  
“May I?” Isaac whispered out, too timid to look up at his friends face to see any possible rejection.** _

_**Scott couldn’t find words to respond, but rather chose to undo the button of his jeans, letting out a soft sigh as the building pressure was released. Isaac helped guide the pants down, pleased to see Scott’s boxers fell with the descent.** _

__

Isaac struggled to read the next sentence, practically stuttering through it. Stiles sarcastically encouraged him to string the words together, as if he was teaching a child to read.

 

_**What was left before him was a tanned cock, thicker and shorter than his own, and so, so full, it was throbbing. Isaac steeled himself enough to glance up at Scott to check that this was okay. Scott nodded, his face so eager and eyes glued to Isaac’s.** _

 

Isaac couldn’t go on. And surprisingly Stiles was no longer encouraging him to do so.

 

* * *

 

  
Outside the loft in the hall, Scott stilled Allison’s steps abruptly. He had just heard Isaac say the words ‘tanned cock, thicker and shorter than his own’ while Stiles of all people told him to keep going. That was enough for Scott to freeze mid step, but when it was followed by ‘Scott nodded, his face eager and eyes glued to Isaac’s’, Scott knew they were reading something. Maybe a confessional letter of how Isaac felt about him.

  
“Yeah, no, I’m perfectly fine without hearing about Scott’s sex life. He gives me enough details about him and Allison, thanks.” Stiles said at the end of that sentence despite his earlier encouragement.

  
Scott could smell the embarrassment seeping from beneath the door. Isaac was clearly afraid to admit these feelings and Stiles was almost being harsh about it. Scott would have to talk to him about that later.

  
Fortunately, it would seem that Boyd was there and also going to take pity on Isaac. Although it left Scott wondering why Isaac was admitting these feelings to so many others, but that could be discussed later, too.

  
Boyd said, “here Isaac let me finish for you.”

  
Erica chuckled (She was there too!?) and told the curly haired werewolf that he was too innocent.

  
“Just take over.” Derek told Boyd. And Scott shouldn’t have been surprised by their alphas voice as this was his loft, but he was all the same. Poor Isaac, they could have just talked about these urges of his privately.

  
Allison moved towards the door, but Scott stilled her again, signaling her to be quiet so he could hear Boyd continue reading Isaac’s love letter.

 

  
_**Isaac placed an experimental hand on the base of Scott’s dick and was shocked by the softness of the skin. He wouldn’t be surprised if Scott was a fan of using lotion on his entire body after a shower. How soft he must be to hold and caress. The thought brought heat into Isaac’s cheeks and he found his fingers trailing up the shaft, lightly. Scott made small noises of appreciation. Isaac pushed him back down on the mattress with one thought in his mind. His mouth was watering.** _

 

Scott couldn’t believe his ears. Isaac was such a dirty writer and if he was being honest with himself hearing those words in Boyd’s deep baritones did stir something in him internally. But Scott squeezed Allison’s hand tight and new she was it for him and that he would certainly have to nip Isaac’s fascination with him in the bud as soon as he could.

  
There were laughs coming from the loft and Stiles was complaining loudly about not wanting to hear this now, but Boyd continued as if he was being paid to narrate this letter for a documentary.

 

 

_**Isaac placed the tip of his tongue on a vain and followed it up to the head. He glanced up at Scott who had let out soft giggles with the motion. Isaac allowed himself a moment more of experimenting, adjusting to the unique flavor before wrapping his lips around the entire thing and seeing how much he could handle. He sucked and licked and bobbed, while testing each new maneuver with Scott’s reactions. Isaac had never done this before, he had never had oral performed on him either. Knowing what to do came from his extremely limited interactions with porn and by adjusting to the sounds Scott would make.** _

_**They were shy at first. Small escapes of breaths and moans that couldn’t be controlled, but soon Scott gave way to the moment, becoming more vocal.** _

_**“Oh fuck, Isaac.” Scott had gasped. “Please, yeah, that, I like that…”** _

 

Hearing Boyd say those words in a monotone was quite funny and he could certainly understand why everyone was laughing. But his pack mates were all laughing at Isaac essentially as he had written them. They needed to respect his feelings more.

  
Boyd kept reading.

 

_**The sounds were all Isaac could hear. He could never remember the other teen cursing and to know that he had reduced him to this point brought with it a confidence boost. Isaac pushed himself further, trying to encompass all of Scott’s cock in his mouth when Scott’s breathing picked up its pace.** _

_**“I’m going to, fuck, I’m going to come.” Scott said heatedly, one of his hands had wound it’s way into Isaac’s hair, and he gave a soft tug of warning.** _

 

“Oh my god!” Stiles complained.

 

_**Isaac knew he had choices. He could back up and offer his face or even a shirt for Scott’s load, but he kept on with his ministrations, not having finished with this little experiment yet. He felt the first string of warmth trickle down his throat, it was a little bitter and salty, different and unlike anything he’d tasted before. It was followed with more, almost an overwhelming amount, but Isaac kept his lips sealed around the head of Scott’s cock and drank it all down before popping off of it for air.** _

__

The image was made too clear in Scott’s mind and he didn’t know how he felt about it. Allison tugged him again, but Scott held up a finger to his lips indicating that he wasn’t done eavesdropping.

 

_**Isaac’s nostrils were filled with the scent of Scott. He allowed himself another glance up, Scott’s eyes were blown wide and glowing amber back at him. His werewolf teeth had dropped out sometime during the blowjob as well, but neither seemed to mind.** _

 

How did Isaac know that happened sometimes with Allison?

 

_**  
“Your turn.” Scott said excitedly. “Lay down.” He ordered as he reached for the erection that was currently suffocating in Isaac’s pants. Why was he still wearing them?** _

_**Scott was tender and sweet and Isaac came embarrassingly fast.** _

 

The roar of laughter at this was loud, Scott was sure even Allison could hear it.

 

_**The two didn’t say much afterwards. They laid there naked for a minute before quickly cleaning themselves up. Melissa came home a little late with takeout and called the boys down to join her for dinner.** _

 

  
Whoa, what!? Mentioning his mom was one way to quickly cool any disturbing thoughts Isaac’s letter had provoked.

 

 

_**“Where’s Stiles?” She asked genuinely enough.** _

_**Isaac glanced at Scott who was already staring back at him with a crooked smile. “Went home to see his dad.” Scott offered. “Just us, tonight.”** _

_**Isaac couldn’t help the hope build in his chest that this could perhaps become his permanent place of residence.** _

__

Erica’s hackles were by far the loudest, but Scott was sure that Derek and despite his protest to hearing about it, even Stiles were all laughing hard, now. Poor Isaac. He must be mortified.

  
Boyd declared that he was finished and Erica quickly started to quote her favorite lines. Issac’s shame and embarrassment was overwhelming.

  
Allison pushed past her boyfriend, no longer willing to wait to see what all the fuss was about. Scott came in behind her, his appearance bringing with it a new wave of laughter.

  
He had better get this over with. “Hey Isaac, can I, uh, have a word out in the hall?” With werewolves it was really only giving the pretense of privacy, but the suggestion seemed to bring with it even more hysterical laughter and Scott doubted anyone but perhaps Derek would be able to listen in.

  
Isaac seemed reluctant to follow Scott out the door. But he was still too tomato faced, too hesitant to meet anyone in the eye, that he went out to the hall regardless. The two stared at each other silently for a minute. Isaac’s ears were still pink and he was unable to look Scott in the face.

  
“So, umm, I overheard.” Scott started to say bluntly.

  
“Oh, it was— ” Isaac quickly tried to explain but Scott interrupted.

  
“I got it, trust me I heard it all, ummm, you know I’m with Allison, right.” Scott hesitated but decided to place a comforting hand on Isaac’s shoulder and was pleased to see the other relax a bit at the touch. “I appreciate the picture that formed— good writing, but I’m just not— we can’t, dude, I’m sorry but— ”

  
Why was this so hard?

  
Thankfully, Isaac butted in. “I get it, it’s not what you think, I shouldn’t have read that one— ” He started to say, but Scott cut him off again.

  
“Look if there are other letters, just I don’t know, keep them to yourself, we can talk about it maybe at home. But those guys are not going to let this go.” Scott warned but hoped his smile made it clear it was just a suggestion and not a order.

  
“It’s not what you think, I had to— ”

  
“I get it, I do, and we can definitely talk about this when the rest of the pact can’t listen in, okay, but for now— ” This time Scott was interrupted as Erica rolled open the loft door.

  
“You boys done with your lovers quarrel? Stiles talked Allison into going next, get in here you guys!” She called from the entrance. Isaac seemed more than relieved for the interruption and darted off towards the loft quickly.

  
What do they mean, Allison’s going next? Scott mused as he followed behind them.

 

 

 


End file.
